Next To Me
by LionLadyBee
Summary: Millicent and Theo have been together for a long time. Even still, Theo still hangs onto the past and what he put her through.


A/N: I am not JKk Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
**I want to thank RachaelLA26 and CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
-This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of The Rare for their Sing Me A Rare B: Side OS Competition Spring/Summer of 2018. The prompt I chose was Next to Me- Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 **After The War:**

To my Dearest Millie,

First, I need to start by telling you that my fondest memory of you was of you looking effortless in that sharp emerald green dress with your hair half up with those two strands hanging down. You burned into my soul that day. With your soft lips of dark red and tender touches of our last dance. It is that last encounter that has gotten me through so many dark times Mills. I can not admit I am the same man I was before we parted. War changes you, and I have no innocence after being forced into the dark side. I will tell you this about it; in the beginning, I had faith we would reunite, but eventually, I was broken down and beaten and, reuniting ultimately became a privilege I no longer had. This war was played like a deck of cards, and we had the losing hand. Although, when you are forced into doing something by a crazed madman, did we ever really stand a chance, to begin with? Through all this, your father said you still wanted me and kept me up on your whereabouts. When I heard you started dating someone new, it hurt like hell. I hoped and prayed even when I should not have that one day we would be united again, and you would be next to me. I can not apologise for hoping for something that I should have realised was lost to me. I can't speak for the rest of the things I have done, because I feel that I would just let you down. I spent a lot of time shattered on the ground in the midst of a battle we never won and yet even after the pain of knowing about him, your new boyfriend, you were still there next to me.

If anything I hope these next words will always stick with you;

Thank you for taking a chance on me, I know it isn't easy,

But I hope to be worth it.

Yours Theo

The ache in her heart had begun to dull. No one had told him that she was no longer seeing David and that she kept holding out for him. Millie was not sure what their future would hold, yet she had decided she was not going to be the one to give up on him. Theodore Nott Jr. was a broken young man— that much she gathered from his letter. To her, he was like the most expensive DaVinci you could get your hands on. She'd always admired the sliver of kindness Theo showed her, which was a light in her life throughout their time at Hogwarts. Milli knew that he was not perfect, having fought in the war amongst the Death Eaters. She had even heard rumours about how he was forced to kill people. But since he did not want to bring it up, she settled on never asking. Until this point, she was not even sure if they had a future until he wrote her that letter. But she had to find him, and she just had to let him know. She just wasn't prepared for just how different he was.

* * *

 **5 Years Later:**

Millie had left the restroom and walked into Theos' living room confidently, in nothing but one of his white t-shirts. He was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and reading the current politics of the Wizarding World in the Daily Prophet. She was holding a late bill in her right hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She decided instead of the normal screaming match that the two had resolved to lately, she would plop herself down on the couch next to him and place her feet in his lap. She looked over at him and noticed what a hot mess he was and smirked. That was a key sign that he had not slept well and was working himself too hard. Picking up her coffee, she took a sip and handed him the bill with one raised eyebrow.

"Just what is this?" he asked.

"Well, it'sthe late rent bill you failed to pay for your flat, Theo. I understand you tend to get a bit lazy sometimes. I mean, we shared a common room for seven years. But if you need help paying them on time, just let me know. I'd be more than willing to pitch in a bit of money or hire a financial manager for your estate," she said.

Groaning he said, "I always let you down, but still I find you here, next to me, even after all the stupid things I do. I am far from good, this mark proves that it is true Millie, but still, you are here next to me." Theo said.

"Is that so, Theo? It makes me question why it is that you still say stuff like this to me," she remarked, "After everything we have been through the last five years, I could never give you up. So let's get it out. I am so tired of this bickering mess we go through every couple of months. If it is war stuff, I can handle it."

At the mention of the war, he winced. Milli had promised to never ask, so she never did, but occasionally he became a recluse and would have nightmares. When that happened, he would throw himself into his work and be grouchy for days,much like he was now.

"Mills you know I don't like talking about that." He said. "I suppose I can not avoid this conversation forever though, can I? If you promise to listen, and not judge, I will tell you what I can."

"Okay," she whispered.

"So some of the things I know you have heard, and you should know that some of them are true. I was a killer, but it was either kill or be killed. I know you have also heard that I had to witness some crazy things, that no one should ever have to witness. That is true, mills. I can not speak about it, those women...they did not deserve their fates, but please know love, I could not speak up about it. That wretched man would have had my head. The worst part about all this, Is my father. You know the kind of man he was. He never left me alone for one second. I could not give him any hint of my love I possessed for you. Otherwise, he would find me weak, and I would be punished. I am so sorry I never wrote you all those months but know I wanted to. It tore me up inside. Your father, while not a great man, knew of my intentions to be with you and in that regard was my only ally. I hope you can forgive me. I lost you once; I can't think of what this confession will do." She took his head in her hands running, her fingers through his hair and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Theo, I will always be here. I love you so much and that I am not going anywhere." She responded.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Millie was putting her makeup on in Theodore bathroom when she realised she was late. Looking at the time, she rushed to finish her lips up and brushed her fine black hair and called it a day. Today she was meeting with her friends, Daphne and Pansy, for lunch. All was as expected. She had gotten there 20 minutes after Daphne, but Pansy was yet to arrive.

"What gives Daph? Where is Pans? We can't start lunch without her," Millie scoffed.

"For someone who is always late to these brunches, stop pretending like this is a surprise to you. If you must push, I happen to know that she and Harry are getting along rather well," Daphne replied. , This didn't really surprise Millie. The pair had been seeing one another off and on for the last two months or so. Because of this, she knew there was a chance that Pansy might not be there. However, she had hope Pansy would show up due to the news she wanted to share with her two best friends.

"Well If she is too busy then I suppose this can wait," she exclaimed while holding a stick in her hand, that she had dug out of her purse.

At the sight in front of her, Daphne began shrieking. "What?! Is this for real?! Oh, Mills! I am so excited for you! Does Theo know yet?"

Millicent rolled her eyes and responded with "No, with everything going on, he's back into one of his moods."

At that confession, Daphne's smile slowly shifted to a look of concern. The lunch lasted for another hour with Millie telling Daphne all about her chat with Theo, minus the details he gave her about the war. She promised to never speak of it, and she wouldn't betray that trust.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

"Ugh, I am just so fed up with all this ministry business. Sometimes I wish that the damn war wasn't over." Theo was mumbling about something that had gone on at work today. Millie was laying on his couch with a cup of tea in hand, observing him as he was pacing back and forth, looking at some paperwork. She realised this might be her only chance to lay this news on him, hoping it might lighten his mood and he would take it the right way.

"Theo, you are pacing again," she bemused.

"What? Oh, well I am looking over this report, and it's making me mad," he said.

"Hm. I can see that." She knowingly looked at him. At this point in their relationship, Theo did not need words to understand when she was telling him enough was enough. She had that packed down with a look, the one she had directed at him right now.

"Look, I'mstressed out, with everything happening at work. Some major things are coming, but I really don't want this to turn into another fight," he countered.

"Who says we are fighting?" She mused. At that jab, he did not know what to say that would not hinder their recent efforts to keep things light. They were finally in a great spot in his mind.

"You're right. I am sorry I have been so stressed out lately. Look, Mills, you know I love you. I just worry that one day I am going to screw this up again."

"Well, to be honest, you are kind of stuck with me, and if you think we are leaving you, you are sorely mistaken. We love you."

At this, his brow furrowed and for a minute, he felt that he had not heard her right. "Did you say…?"

" We, " Milli whispered while holding up the stick.

* * *

End Notes:   
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
